Today, I Met The Doctor
by prettypanda117
Summary: I am seriously beginning to doubt my own sanity. Either what happened to me is a dream, I really am going insane or-and I think pigs might start flying-what happened to me really did happen. And if it really did happen then...well...what a story.
1. The Doctor was in my front yard

**What you are about to read is 100% true. This really did happen to me about...four hours ago. I had to write this down, I couldn't not tell anyone about this. **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

* * *

I saw him. I saw The Doctor today. It wasn't one of those days where you wake up and suddenly there's a creepy alien standing in your street and The Doctor has to come help you get rid of it or save the planet from an incoming invasion of…whatever might decide to stop by. Actually I was having a completely normal day.

I woke up around ten o'clock-well more like rolled out of bed-and started to get ready for my eleven o'clock class. As usual I made it to class just a few minutes late but hey, it's art appreciation, not like I'm all that thrilled about it. I sat in the back, took notes, got reprimanded for using my laptop in class (apparently my teacher isn't cool with laptops…?) but anyway I come home and everything is perfectly normal.

Lunch with my mom and my homework is done by two in the afternoon. What's a girl supposed to do now? Sleep. Good old, precious sleep. So as I stretch out on the couch I hear a loud thud against the front of my house. I get up to go see what the heck just happened. Looking outside my window I see that the lid of our garbage can had flipped open and hit the garage door.

And of course it's raining outside so I have to go close the stupid lid. I pulled on my boots and flipped up my hood and ran outside to close the thing. I might have slammed the lid a bit hard but hey, it interrupted my nap. Not cool. So I turn around, arms crossed over my stomach, and head back inside.

That's when I saw him. He was just…standing there, staring at me. He had deep brown slacks on, a crisp white button up with a brown jacket over it and-this is the kicker right here-a bowtie. A bright red bowtie! At first I thought that this is some creep standing out in the rain watching me but when I looked at his face…there was just something about his eyes. They were so old but his face looked so young.

I didn't know that this man was The Doctor until I looked behind him and in my front yard was the TARDIS. I mean _the_ TARDIS! It was such a deep blue and the rain was running down its sides and everything about it was perfect. But even then I couldn't just believe that this guy was The Doctor. My whole family knows about my obsession with the show. They know how much I love Doctor Who, and although they've never gone to extremes like this, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd done something like this to try and trick me or get a laugh.

But then again…my family has never really pulled pranks on me like, ever. Not even my boyfriend would go this far. As this is all going on through my head this guy is still just staring at me. I finally pulled up enough courage to ask him something but all I could come up with was a pathetic little, "Hi."

He blinked at me, deep blue eyes. See that's what made me think this was a prank. This guy was dressed up like the current TV Doctor, bow tie and all. Except his face was completely different, same strong jaw line though. Deep blue eyes, sort of, sandy brown hair but darker. His hair was short, flipped back in a pretty stylish way if I had to say. Long, straight nose, his eyes were small but not beedy-eyed small. He had a very…European look to him. I think…he just well let me put it this way. He was a very nice looking guy, like if you crossed him in the street you wouldn't mind if you caught his eye.

So back to me talking to him. I say my little "hi" and he blinked at me, sort of like he was surprised. He stepped toward me and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

British accent, yeah this was going down in my books as the weirdest, most detailed prank to ever have been pulled on me. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter and looked at him, really looked at him. And I swear he just looked so…confused and sad and anxious all at once.

I figured he wouldn't leave until I played along with whatever the hell this thing was so I obliged him, "You're The Doctor."

"And you are Christine."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Right we can stop playing. Who put you up to this?"

"Nobody."

"Come on I won't be mad at you, I'll be mad at whoever thought that a prank like this," I gestured at him and the TARDIS replica in my yard, "would be a funny joke. Come on was it my parents? Did they set up a camera or something?" I started to look around my small driveway but this guy spoke up.

"Christine I promise you this is real."

I turned back to look at him, "Prove it, sonic something for me."

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out what looked like a sonic screwdriver. It was about six inches long a very sleek looking. He set his mouth into a thin line and then pointed the screwdriver at my car. A little blue light came from the top of it and before I knew it my car alarm was blaring behind me. Then the doors swung open…then the trunk…and the hood.

The alarm went on for a few seconds then it all stopped, and the only sound was the rain and my frantic breathing. The doors all closed back and he sort of, smiled and pointed his screwdriver at the car again. My little car beeped…he had locked my car.

"Believe me now?" he said again stuffing his screwdriver back into his jacket.

I stared at him, "Holy shit…"

"Oi! Don't swear."

"I…you're…you are The Doctor?" I stammered pointing at him.

"The one and only."

This was absolutely ridiculous, how could this man be The Doctor? "But…but you're not real. There's a TV show it's been on for years. You're faking, who the hell put you up to this?"

"Christine I promise you I am really who I say I am. That television show is just the British government feeding information about well…everything to the entire population, that way when the day does come that cover-ups don't truly work and everyone on the planet is exposed well there won't be total mass panic. At least for those like you who have seen the television show and know who I am and what I do and where I've been, what I've seen and that sort."

"You just did a little 'Doctor rant' like they do in the show." I paused and stepped closer to him, "So all those companions, was all of that true too?"

He looked down at his shoes, mouth going to that thin line again, "Yes but the names were different. And before you ask all of the things you see on the show are mostly fictional…very little…just the names are fictional."

"Okay…holy sh-crap."

"Do you still not believe me?" he asked stepping closer to me. I nodded at him and crossed my arms again challenging him. He got that funny little grin again and then reached out and yanked my shoulders. I yelped and when I tried to move away he held tighter, "Listen." He said lowering my ear to his chest.

It took me a moment to realize what he was doing exactly but then I remembered. The Doctor was supposed to be a Timelord, and they have two hearts. I put my hands on his upper arms to steady myself and pressed my ear to his chest. On the left side I heard one heart, then I moved to the other side and…a steady heart beat came through.

I straightened up, "Two hearts. You've got two hearts." I stared at him for a moment longer then shoved him out of the way, "And this is the TARDIS? The real TARDIS that's bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. And she's alive and amazing and can take you anywhere and any when." I ran my hand over the door lightly, afraid that if I touched it I would ruin the delicate paint.

"I'm not here to take you anywhere or any when," his voice pulled me out of my admiration of the TARDIS. I looked back at him and he continued, "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"I can't tell you exactly. All I can say is that I will be back to get you in about…" he looked up at the gray sky and did a sort of finger dance in the air, "four months give or take. What you need to do is prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself? For what, an invasion?"

"No no no no no nothing so dramatic just you need to start getting ready," he pushed past me and headed for the TARDIS.

I reached out and took his arm, "What do you mean get ready? Would you please stop being so vague and tell me. Oh and how the hell do you know my name anyways?"

The Doctor bit his lip, "I can't tell you anything Christine I'm sorry. You're a smart, clever girl you'll know what to do. Just be ready to meet me again here at this spot in four months."

He turned and opened the doors to the TARDIS took one step in and then turned back to face me again, "Oh and since I won't be here for it. Happy Birthday." He kissed my forehead quickly and went back inside the TARDIS, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Wha…" I was so confused! I had just met The Doctor and he doesn't even wisk me off on an adventure? What kind of a rip off is that? The wind picked up and I heard that sound, that same sound from the show. I stepped back and saw the light on the top of the TARDIS winking away at me, then just as soon as he had appeared, The Doctor was gone.

And that's it, that's how I met The Doctor today. I seriously have no idea how or why. I mean, how did he know my name? And what did he mean by "get ready"? Ready for what? I just…I had to share this with all of you, all of my fellow Whovians out there.

So…I guess we'll see if he shows up in four months? I'll keep you updated if anything…weird happens while I wait. But should I even wait? Gah! I'm so confused! Leave to The Doctor to be completely abstract when it comes to giving hints. I could just imagine River's voice right now, "Spoilers."

Oh my god does that mean that there's a 'River Song' out there? Yes but…ah. I guess I just wrote down what happened so I can post it and let you all know what happened. I mean, I'm not crazy.

Am I?


	2. Now he's gone, and I want him back

**I know this is really short, but I thought I'd update you all on what has been going on since that day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

It's been a week since I last saw him. Still no sign of what I'm supposed to be "getting ready" for. I'm starting to think that it really was all just a dream. Maybe I am still dreaming, maybe instead of my trashcan hitting the garage door that day that was just in my dream and so is today and the past few days. This really sucks, that's just all I have to say about that.

Sometimes when I come home late from being out with my boyfriend or if I need to go outside at night for some odd reason, I'll stop and look up at the sky. And its dark, and there's hardly ever a star up there but sometimes I think maybe...maybe if I just look hard enough or think loud enough, he'll show up. The Doctor will be up there floating in the sky, TARDIS door wide open, waving and smiling at me like an idiot.

The only other person I've told about my meeting was my boyfriend, Patrick. He didn't believe me at first, he even laughed and thought I was joking. But when I wasn't laughing and when he saw how serious I was-and even a little scared-he started to believe me. Patrick is a fan of the show too...somewhat. I'm getting him to watch the show, finally and he knows a little bit about The Doctor from that and from what I've told him. We've been together about ten months now, and this whole Doctor thing is the strangest thing to ever happen to either of us. I've always told him that if the Doctor showed up at my window one night, taking me on an adventure, I'd make him stop by to pick up Patrick.

I don't want to be "with" The Doctor. I want to be like Donna or Amy. I want to be his best friend, I think that would be so much more fun and less complicated than having or trying to have something with him. Then that gets me thinking. If what happened to Amy really did happen and what happened to Donna really did happen...what can happen to me? Will I get thrown back in time by a weeping angel? Will I become part Timelord and then because it's too much for me, I'll have to have my memory wiped and forget everything about The Doctor?

It's just too scary to think about. I'd rather keep myself concerned with the here and now. But sometimes I'll catch myself looking up at those stars again, wishing for the future. If only it could come crashing down into my yard...if only he could come crashing down into my yard. Maybe then my adventure will finally begin.

And wouldn't it be better to start off your adventure with a bang?


	3. Do I even want him to come back?

**Sorry it's been a while but literally nothing has happened. I'll keep you all updated on new "developments" and such** **as they happen or don't happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It has now been officially one month since I last saw The Doctor. You would think that something would have happened to me but alas to my utter disappointment...nope. Zero, zilch, nada! It's like I'm a poor girl waiting for her husband to come back home from the war. All I can think about is that day he was here!

I look out at my front yard, listen for that sweet sound but...nothing. Patrick can tell I'm getting frustrated. He tries to keep my mind off of it but all I can think about is how utterly selfish The Doctor is being. When I get angry I have to run, so I've been running constantly the past month. I wake up every morning really early, run until I can't feel my legs any more than go to class.

And there's another thing. Why would The Doctor pick me of all people? I mean, I'm a twenty year old girl who still lives with her parents and goes to community college. I've changed my major at least seven times! How can I possibly be so important that The Doctor needs to show up to "warn" me about something?

I'm trying to keep myself calm so I came to this really cool outdoor cafe. There's a public park across the street with a fountain and everything, it's beautiful. But...the statue in the fountain. I'm looking at it right now as I type and there's just something about it tha...

Sorry a friend walked past and I had to chat for a second. Now back to that statue. Like I was saying it...wait. It's gone! I swear it was right there in the middle of the water! A beautiful angel with long hair and big wings and...and she was covering her face like she was...weeping.

I have to go. I need to...study or something. I just need to get out of this park.


	4. And now he is back!

**Sorry it's been a few days since that last scare...I've been busy :)**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

* * *

It was there and it was gone. A freaking weeping angel! I...I can't breathe. It's real, they're real everything is really real.

I called Patrick and he's coming over in a couple of hours but he couldn't get here fast enough. My hands are shaking so bad right now. Nervous laughter bubbles out or my chest every now and then. I mean I'm not being ridiculous about this am I? It was a real weeping angel I know it was. I...I need to take a break, wait for Patrick to get here. Maybe go take a very, very cold shower.

* * *

So before I say anything about what happened let me just say that I am a complete idiot and should have listened to The Doctor (even though he told me absolutely nothing). Alright now that I've gotten that out of the way let me get on to what happened and led up to me being forced to put this in my little...what did he call it? "Personal piece of pathetic drivle-dravel" Well I think someone is just being a bit sensitive...

Anyways so several hours ago when I was in my room panicking about the fact that I had just seen a real life weeping angel, Patrick finally shows up to my house. I get hysterical, start crying and babbling like an idiot but thankfully my boyfriend is patient enough and holds my hand while I tell him everything.

My parents were out for the night so it was just us. We were watching some mindless television show when there was a loud bang on the door leading to my backyard. "Can you check that?" I asked Patrick, tucking myself deeper into my large blanket.

He rolled his eyes but complied. Opening the blinds he looked out to my small backyard, "Uh...when did you get a statue?"

"What?" I looked over at him, muting the TV. I stood up to join him and froze. "Patrick that's...that's the same statue from the park."

"Are you sure?" he looked back at me, green eyes wide with what could have been fear for all I knew.

"Don't look away from it! Don't blink...and don't look at her in the eyes..." I said backing away slowly as Patrick returned his stare at the serene statue.

"Why can't I look in her eyes?"

I started to move to my parent's bedroom, making sure to keep the lights off so I wouldn't alert the angel to my moving through the house. "The eyes are the windows to the soul," I said turning the corner to the bedroom, "That's how they get inside you. Inside your head. Just don't blink, don't look away."

"Easier said than done..." he replied quietly. He sounded like he was almost scared. And why shouldn't he be? I had spent three hours telling him everything about the angels...and why I found them so terrifying.

I felt through my parent's room in the dark looking for it and finally...there! My hand touched cool, smooth wood and I smiled triumphantly. I lifted the large mirror, grunting with effort, "Be right out babe...just gotta make sure I don't break this thing."

Patrick, still watching the statue like he was supposed to called back to me, "Take your time. It's not like my eyeballs are going to fall out."

I stood behind him with the mirror, "Okay when I say to, open the blinds all the way. Pull them straight up and then move...ready?"

Patrick nodded and when I shouted out, "Now!" he quickly reached for the blinds and yanked them up. I put down the tall mirror in front of the window and looked back up only to let out a small shriek. The angel had moved right up to the window. Her claws were extended and were barely scraping the edge of the window. It looked like she was only seconds away from breaking through.

"Wow they are really fast," he looked down at me, "What do we do now?"

I started to speak but was interrupted by another loud bang, this time on my front door. Looking back at Patrick I groaned, "Please let that be an animal or one of the kids in the neighborhood."

As we moved toward the door I couldn't help but get this incredible feeling of dread and fear. I reached out and took Patrick's hand in mine, linking our fingers together. I approached the door slowly, another loud bang rattled the wood. Pulling us to a stop I felt a shiver run down my spine. "What's wrong?" Patrick asked looking over at me.

"I know it's one of them. I don't know how but I just do." And of course you'd think my boyfriend would be smart and take my word for it. You know women's intuition and everything. But noooo he just had to look.

Patrick scoffed and walked up to the door, looked out the peephole and froze. "Yup, it's one of them."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I told you! You never listen to me!"

"Yes I do!" he said turning back to look at me.

"Now look what you did! I thought I said, don't look away from them! You always do this, you listen for like a second and then it's all goes out the damn window! I..." but we were interrupted by the door rattling and shaking violently. There was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering in the back of the house, then the sound of stone being dragged across a smooth surface.

"Holy shit it's inside!" Patrick said looking back towards the sounds.

"What do we do now?" I cried out, shaking from fear. Patrick, without hesitating, grabbed my hand and started to pull me up to the second floor of my house. We made our way to the furthest corner in the furthest room. Shutting the door and moving the couch in front of it.

"That should hold them right?" A stoney, clawed hand burst through the wood.

"Son of a...into the attic come on!" I said running towards the last door in the room. We piled into the stuffy attic, switching on the lights and huddling down as far away as possible from the door.

"You know..." Patrick said taking my hands in his, "This is usually the part where The Doctor shows up to save the day."

I looked into his eyes, bright greens and blues dancing with each other. "He'll show up. He has to, he always does."

"But what if he doesn't?" Patrick said, squeezing my hands.

"Well then I hope they at least send us someplace nice," at his questioning look I explained, "The angels send you back in time. That's how they kill you. They send you back to some other time and place and you live out the rest of your life there."

The attic door began to shake and creak. The lights began to flicker and my heart rate couldn't have been faster. "Patrick?" I said looking up at him, "You're a complete idiot, but I still love you. With all my heart."

He smiled, placing a shaking hand on my cheek, "I love you more monkey."

We shared a short, passionate kiss but pulled apart when we heard the door shatter into pieces. "Just don't look at it. Just hold my hand..." Patrick squeezed my hands one more time and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Goodbye Doctor," I said, clamping my eyes shut.

"Now who ever said anything about goodbyes just yet?" I looked up and saw...him! He was standing there in front of us, staring at the angels.

"Doctor!" I smiled widely at his back and stood up quickly joining him.

"I thought I said I'd be here in four months but you go and get into trouble sooner. Didn't I warn you?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to "sonic" the angels.

I nearly rolled my eyes but kept staring at the angels in front of us, "Not my fault these lovely ladies decided to crash the party before it even started."

Patrick went to join us and stood on the other side of The Doctor, "I'd shake your hand but since we have to keep staring at these things then...hi, I'm the boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" The Doctor exclaimed taking his eyes off the angles to look between us.

The eye roll was starting to charge up, "Well you didn't really stay long enough for us to have a discussion about my life. You were only here for about two minutes..."

"But I was just here to warn you." The sonic sound started to wind up.

"Okay I don't think you're definition of 'warning' is the same as mine. I mean, is the definition of 'warning' being completely obscure and confusing in Timelord talk?"

"Timelord talk?" Patrick repeated, raising an eyebrow and looking toward me.

"What?" I looked at him innocently.

The Doctor meanwhile had been messing around with his screwdriver. "Would you mind keeping an eye on them?" he called out when he realized Patrick and I were looking at each other.

We both turned back to see the angels, claws reaching out at us nearly inches from our faces.

"Does that always happen with these things?" Patrick asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Oh don't worry they always do that...now have I ever told you how absolutely clever I am?" The Doctor asked us, now the sonic sound was piercing our ears.

"Uh...no but if this is your way of showing off then could you make it quick? My eyes can only stand so much staring..." Patrick said as I started to feel my eyes water.

The Doctor ignored him and continued, "Well if I'm clever and I usually always am then if I time this just right...and bingo!"

There was a bright flash of light that caused my eyes to shut. I opened them a moment later and just stared in awe around me. We were inside the TARDIS! It looked sort of the same as the show, same layout and style but everything went by a blue and white color scheme except for the center...what's the word for it? Well that part was a brilliant green color and seemed to be glowing almost like it was greeting us.

"Is this the..." Patrick began turning around slowly.

"Yup, we are definitely inside the TARDIS," I said looking around slowly as well then stopped, "Excuse me while I have a serious fan-girl moment."

And then I let it all out. I started to jump around and try to get my hands on everything. I looked around the console and saw The Doctor standing there, hands on his hips and a wide smile on his face. I ran up and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

He seemed to hesitate at first but eventually wrapped his arms around me gently and patted my back softly. "I assume this is a good sign?" he asked releasing me.

"A good sign? This is...oh my god this is way more than I expected and it's so perfect...has she always been this pretty?" I asked turning to look at the bright green center of the console.

The center brightened slightly and a little whirring noise came from it. "I think that means it appreciates the compliment." Patrick said looking up at the light.

I stood next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Would you ever have thought we'd be standing in the TARDIS when I first made you watch the show?"

"Honestly I would have called you a weirdo," he said rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head.

I laughed, "But you already call me a weirdo...weirdo."

The Doctor watched us with a curious look and finally turned to the console and clapped his hands together. "Right. Where do you want to go?"


	5. Our adventure finally begins

**All I can say is as of right now I have the biggest, most ridiculous looking smile on my face. The Doctor is everything I could have ever imagined and more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

We've been everywhere! Well not exactly everywhere but my God we have seen soooo much! We even went to Raxi...hang on I can get this right...Raxacoricofallapatorious! Ha! Anyways the planet was beautiful. The Slitheen are very peaceful people actually. We made sure to stay away from the big scary families but the ones who lived out in the country-side were very nice. The planet had burgundy seas! Can you believe it? I never thought I would get to actually say that I've been to Raxacoricofallapatorious but I have!

Then we went back in time (on Earth) to Rome! In it's prime! Stoic lords and beautiful ladies dressed in gorgeous robes with vibrant colors. Well we actually got into a little trouble with Mark Antony...let's just say The Doctor is no longer allowed to go to that time period...Mark didn't appreciate The Doctor catching up with Cleopatra...or the flirting, even if it was completely harmless. And Cleopatra did flirt with him first but I digress.

Anyways we went from there to the year 10,000. And boy was it something. Flying cars, those doors that open with the swooshy sound and the food! If the human race can be good at anything then it'll always be cooking. We ate fresh caught fish, wrapped in freshly grown rice...it was perfect. See all the buildings had green houses on top of them. That's how they kept the plants out of the smog and closer to the sun. So all the restaurants are at the very top of the buildings so that way the chefs can get directly to the food when they need it. They just pick it and ten minutes later you've got a wonderful meal sitting in front of you.

And they still let you take home left overs! I'm currently munching away at a fruit salad...the strawberries are so sweet and really really red. Like bright, almost reflective red. Oh! I haven't told you about the TARDIS yet! Well, she is beautiful. There is a swimming pool with an attached hot tub, and goodness the library! You remember in Beauty and the Beast when Beast gives Bell that giant library? Well-and I don't know if he's making this up or not-The Doctor told me that he sketched out his library for the animators of that movie.

Granted he did take a few liberties with it as did the writers. The shelves don't go quite as high as in the movie but you do still need to climb up a pretty tall ladder to get to the top shelf. Everything is dark wood and it smells so wonderful in here. Like the smell of a fresh book times one-thousand. There are books on everything in here and in every language. We're taking a break right now, nothing bad has happened yet. The Doctor is very funny, and goofy and sweet...protective too. He always asks Patrick questions like, "What are your intentions?" or "How, when and where are you planning to propose to her?" and then my personal favorite, "If you break her heart, I'll tie you to the TARDIS and drag you through the time vortex."

It's kind of weird he can get very protective sometimes...sort of like a...father. I mean I guess he is just looking out for me but...

Ah never mind. The Doctor, Patrick and me are going to have a scary story night. I found a huge book in here filled with the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe! And Patrick found the entire collection of the Goosebumps series and The Doctor claims to know the most frightening story in the whole universe. I'll let you know how that one goes...oh! They just showed up with popcorn and some kind of drink from the future that The Doctor says is the perfect drink ever made. We'll see about that. Talk to you soon! Does that make sense? Cause I am sort of talking to you but not really...ah oh well. Bye!


	6. Questions start to rise

**Well that** **was** **an interesting day. We just got back into the TARDIS and boy do** **I need** **a shower. Patrick and The Doctor are in the console room chatting it up with our new guest...yeah wait until I tell you about that.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

* * *

So it started out like any other normal trip. Patrick and I were standing by the console watching The Doctor race around and pilot the TARDIS.

"Alright," he said stepping back from the controls, "April 28, 1963 and just outside those doors is Washington D.C. and the whole crowd that marched with Dr. Martin Luther King Jr."

"Wow...so we actually get to see him give his 'I Have a Dream' speech in person..." I said turning to the doors eagerly.

"Color me impressed Doctor," Patrick grinned at him, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I turned around when I felt The Doctor watching me and smiled widely at him, "Thank you for taking us here Doctor."

"Ask and you shall receive star-shine," The Doctor playfully tapped my nose.

I giggled and whacked his hand away, "Star-shine? What kind of nickname is that?"

"It's...it's what you reminded me of when..."

Patrick stepped forward, "Hey can we go see this speech before we miss it? I'm kind of interested."

I was then pulled away from The Doctor by my boyfriend before I could even hear what he had to say. Patrick looked back at me and I pulled his head toward mine, "Next time you do that I'm going to hurt you in a very bad way."

Patrick's eyes flashed and a flirtatious smile spread across his face, "Is that a promise Miss Smith?"

"You bet it is..."

The Doctor's voice echoed across the control room toward us, "Oi! Break it up we've got a show to catch!"

He ran out of the doors and we followed after but stopped when we saw that we weren't in D.C. In fact we weren't anywhere near Earth from the looks of it. The TARDIS had somehow landed in a long, dark corridor. The entire place was cold and the walls were lined with medal pipes.

"Uh...Doc? This doesn't exactly look like the Lincoln Memorial." Patrick gripped my hand tighter and moved to stand in front of me.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" The Doctor said whipping out his sonic screwdriver.

"Aw come on Doctor, it's kind of enduring you know?" I said looking over their shoulders and down the corridor.

"You call him 'Patty Cakes' is that enduring too?"

"When did you hear me call him that?" I asked, a small laugh escaping my mouth at the thought of the silly nickname I had for my boyfriend. The Doctor was about to retort but was interrupted when we heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

We looked up and saw a woman walk slowly towards us. She had on black slacks, a black blouse and navy blue trench coat and deep blue patent leather heels. Her hair stuck out in all directions in flaming red curls and bounced with each step. Finally she came to a stop in front of us and looked up from her shoes and smiled at The Doctor, "Hello sweetie."

She stared up at The Doctor with large, doe eyes. They were a warm, rich brown color framed by long dark lashes. I had to admit that she was absolutely gorgeous. Small, sloping nose, full lips and clear, creamy skin. I was more or less jealous of her looks.

That's when it clicked in my head. "Oh my God...you're," I said stepping forward, "You're River?"

She looked at me and at first there was this funny way her eyes sort of flashed with a lot of different emotions all at once. It looked like she was surprised, sad, angry and confused and then it was all just wiped away. "River Song at your service mon soleil et joue le rôle principal."

I squinted at her, "What?"

She smiled, "Oh it looks like the language matrix hasn't quite kicked in with her. That was french darling. I've always loved the French, beautiful language and great food. Now," she pushed past me and moved toward The Doctor, "Do you mind telling me why you're here?"

"And I thought you would greet me with open arms instead of questioning my motives. Tsk tsk honey. So! Let me introduce the group! Here we have Christine Adelae Smith from Earth and her...boyfriend Patrick Gabriel Strong also from Earth."

River looked over Patrick then between the two of us and grinned, "You two make quite the handsome couple. But you still haven't answered my question Doctor, why are you here?"

The Doctor seemed to hesitate so I stepped in to save him from his woman's questions, "Actually he was taking us to go see Dr. King's 'I Have a Dream' speech since it has always been a dream of mine to actually see him give the speech live and I'm a huge fan of his work and you know since we are in a TARDIS I thought 'hey why not?' so we set off for April 28, 1963 and The Doctor was doing fine but when we stepped off we were here and then you were...there and now here we are," I stopped to catch my breath and gave her a sort of half smile, "Wow you're really River Song."

"And you're spending too much time with him already darling. You see that Doctor you're rubbing off on her, I won't have that happen to such a sweet little girl like Christine." River said placing a soft hand on my shoulder. Even her nails were painted blue...

"Hey I'm not little." I frowned at her but she simply grinned at me.

"River do you mind telling me where I've landed?" The Doctor asked her. River was about to answer but was interrupted by a number of loud gun shots ringing down the hallway.

"There she is!" We looked over to see a number of armed guards running toward us.

"River is that for you?" I called over the noise as everyone ran for the safety of the TARDIS.

I felt her soft hands on my arms while she pulled me to safety, "They always spoil my fun. Come on lets get out of here." She slammed the TARDIS doors behind us and we caught our breath for a moment.

"Do you always break out of prison?" I asked her. She grinned and moved to the console and started messing with all of the various gadgets and devices.

"Darling there's only one man with the power to hold me down...and even he has trouble with it." River shot a knowing look to The Doctor who was monitoring her flight.

The Doctor made a face at her, "And just where do you think you're taking us?"

"Well before you showed up I was going to travel on my own but since you're here," she yanked up a lever, "I'm taking you along for the ride."

We all stood around the console and watched River pilot the TARDIS with The Doctor watching her every move carefully. She brought us to a safe landing, grinning at us all proudly. "Okay you're good." The Doctor said with no small amount of jealousy.

Patrick stood next to me, fiddling with his leather watch and asked, "Uh...where are we exactly?"

"We are currently on the planet Rah in the year 5147. Outside those doors is something that I want back."

"Something you want back?" I asked adjusting the sleeves of my shirt.

The Doctor looked at the screen and squeezed his hands together. Setting his lips into that thin line he spoke in a very low voice, "Of all the places you could have taken us...River we cannot go in there."

"I'm not asking you to go with me. I just want what belongs to me..."

"River it doesn't belong to you..."

"Yes it does!" she shouted at him which made us all stop. River's eyes started to water but she blinked away the tears and walked toward the doors, "I'm not asking you to help me. Stay here if you want but don't get in my way."

She left us standing around the console, each afraid of breaking the awkward silence that followed River's exit. I couldn't stand it anymore, I stood up and walked after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor called after me.

I turned back to him, "I'm going to help her Doctor. She needs somebody."

"That somebody won't be you!" he called after me, I turned back and felt a little hurt when he raised his voice at me.

"Yes it will!" I yelled back. I looked over at Patrick, "She needs all of us. I don't know why but whatever she wants back is very important to her. And most of all Doctor she needs you...she needs her husband."

Patrick joined me as we walked out of the doors, "Oi! Hang on a minute!" We looked back and saw The Doctor running after us, stuffing his sonic screwdriver into his jacket pocket.

"I'm only doing this to make sure you two don't get yourselves killed...and to make sure River doesn't burn down the building."

"Why has she done that before?" Patrick asked him as we made our way toward River, her flaming hair acting as a beacon for us.

"No," The Doctor said to us as he led the way, "But I wouldn't put it past her."


	7. WHAT!

**Sorry that it's been a while. These past few days have been filled with...a lot of stuff. And The Doctor's wi-fi is terrible...need to get onto him about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

I ran up to join River, "What is this place?" I asked looking up at the large, imposing building in front of us. We were in the middle of a modern looking city. Flying cars, concrete everywhere. It looked like New York to me, only newer and...

"This looks like New York." Patrick said voicing my thoughts.

"This isn't the real New York. Just a copy of the twenty-first century version with a fifty-first century twist." The Doctor said joining the group. Right in front of us was a large, imposing building made of smooth white stone.

River started toward the entrance and we all trailed after her, "You are looking at the inter-galactic museum of history and science. Some of the universes' oldest pieces are inside this place."

"And what exactly is in here that 'belongs' to you?" Patrick asked her, taking my hand.

We entered the building and found it to be buzzing with activity. There in the lobby was a huge booth set up and several cameras and television crew preparing their equipment. "Wow, what could be so important that a press conference is needed at a museum?" I thought out loud, following River and The Doctor as they led us toward the back of the crowd.

Before either could answer the cameras started flashing and a few people even clapped. We looked up and saw a man and woman, both dressed professionally. The man was very handsome, dark hair, green eyes, strong jaw. He seemed to be the leader of the pair, stepping up to the podium while his female companion stood close behind him.

"Who is this guy?" Patrick asked fiddling with his leather watch again. I had noticed that he started to mess with that watch more and more often. He's always had it and he wears it pretty much every day. But he never seemed to notice it until several weeks ago when we started traveling with The Doctor.

"Gavin Thorne. He's a big shot archeologist in the fifty-first century and that lovely lady standing behind him is his wife Ursula Thorne." The Doctor explained for us and I noticed that Ursula looked a bit...worn, almost sickly. Her hair was a very light blonde almost white and she had the palest blue eyes. She was thin-rail thin-and her skin was powder white, she looked like death itself.

River sneered, "He thinks he's a big shot when in reality he is just a thief. Stealing things from people and especially from me does not make him an archeologist."

Patrick looked over at her, "What does it make him?"

"A liar." River squeezed her hands together in front of her, as if she was trying to hold back an urge to run up to the podium and snap Thorne's neck.

We returned our attention to the man in question when he started to speak, his baritone voice echoing across the lobby. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for being here on such short notice. My wife and I have a passion for sharing such fantastic history with the universe and we are so humbled that you would take the time out of your busy schedules to hear what we have to say."

His eyes traveled across the crowd but he didn't seem to notice us, probably because we were standing so far behind the rest of the on lookers. Mr. Thorne continued, "And now let me get to the reason why we have called you here today. As you all know, my wife is very ill and...does not have long to live. But she is strong and pushed me to keep searching for this one artifact that has been haunting my sleep for years. I can say today with pride that I have found it," he stepped back from the podium and walked across the small platform to a covered display, "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the last remaining Star of the Timelords."

He pulled back the cover followed by gasps from the gathered crowd. Sitting in a large glass case was a...necklace. It was beautiful and in perfect condition. The pendant was shaped like...well a star but it was slightly misshapen but also perfect in its own weird way...it's hard to describe. The jewel of the star itself was a sparkling diamond, that seemed to be filled with all the colors in the universe. The metal of the chain was a shinning rose gold, it was beautiful and everyone in the room just couldn't take their eyes off it.

But even though I was admiring the beauty of the necklace...I didn't feel as drawn to it as the others. Instead I decided to return my attention to Mr. Thorne and his wife Ursula. They were smiling at the crowd but their eyes just didn't seem right to me. Like they knew something or were planning something. Ursula must have felt me staring because she flicked her eyes right over to where I was standing with The Doctor and the others.

Ursula nudged her husband and he followed her gaze over to us. He looked straight through me, not at me but through me. Like he was reading everything about me in just one look. I felt a chill run up my spine and a raw fear crawl through me, it was like I knew this man and I was supposed to be afraid of him. My body reacted but my mind couldn't understand why. I reached out my hand for Patrick but instead felt a slightly colder hand in mine.

I looked down to find that I had taken The Doctor's hand instead. He looked at me with his lips set into that thin line again. "Does he frighten you?"

The fear that was coursing through my body was just too much, my voice would not work, I could hardly think straight at that point. So I answered him with a simple nod and tucked myself closer to him, wrapping my free arm around his. I rested my head on The Doctor's shoulder, seeking his protective comfort. I felt him nod and gingerly kiss the top of my head. "I'll keep you safe star-shine."

River noticed us and touched my shoulder, "He won't hurt you darling, not while I'm around."

Patrick noticed me then and wrapped gently pulled me from The Doctor, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Do you know him?" he asked River and The Doctor.

They both nodded. "Last time I saw him he was...threatening myself and River. We had to stop him."

"And we did. I thought he was dead. Serves me right for not checking the wreckage myself." River said watching Thorne carefully.

"I saw everything with my own eyes River, there is no possible way he could have survived an explosion like that."

Patrick's hold on my tightened, "Wait an explosion? You blew this guy up?"

"Not him in particular, we blew up his ship." River answered, eyes never leaving Thorne or his wife.

"You blew up his ship, using my screwdriver," The Doctor pointed at her accusingly and explained to us, "She said she was going to seal the doors but instead she activated the thermal core of the engines. Nearly blew up my TARDIS."

I held up my hand to stop him, "That doesn't explain how or why he was 'threatening' you."

"Well...he stole something from us, and then he was going to use this thing against us so we had to stop him." The Doctor explained, although I could tell he was hiding something. He just wouldn't say what exactly.

"So you blew up his ship?" Patrick gave him and River a look of surprise.

The Doctor was about to retort but stopped when we all heard Thorne's deep voice over the speakers again. "Ladies and gentlemen, myself and the museum will be hosting a ball tonight here in this very building. The Star will be on display for your viewing pleasure and there will be a number of drinks and hors d'oeuvres. You are all invited and there I will answer all of your questions. Dress to impress," he laid his eyes right on me, "Hope to see you there."

Again that stupid chill crawled up my spine. "Please tell me why I get like that when he looks at me."

The Doctor watched me carefully. He glanced at River and she just stared back at him like she was saying it was his call to do...whatever he was thinking of doing. Finally he looked back at me, "I think we need to get back to the TARDIS. There are a few things you two should know."

* * *

We all walked back to the TARDIS silently. The Doctor and River leading the way. Patrick took my hand and squeezed it gently, "What do you think they want to talk about?" he asked in a low voice.

"No idea...but from what I've seen, The Doctor and River have way more secrets combined then they do apart," I answered watching them walk ahead of us. They weren't talking to each other but it was like they were communicating through their body language.

Finally the TARDIS doors were in front of us and soon we were all back inside the safety of its walls. I breathed a sigh of relief, it felt like home to me. River leaned against some of the railing along the side and I stood a few feet in front of her. Patrick took his place next to me while The Doctor took a seat in one of the chairs that lined the ring of the console.

"So...what's on your minds?" I asked putting my hands into my jacket pockets.

River crossed her arms over her chest, "There is a reason why you're so afraid of Thorne."

"Alright, give it to me straight then," I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. The Doctor kept his eyes down, holding his forehead with his hands.

River shook her head, flaming curls bouncing around, "It's not that simple darling. But," she looked over at The Doctor, "I think we both need to say this sweetie."

The Doctor nodded and moved to stand next to River, "Christine," he said looking me in the eye, "have you ever wondered what happened to your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"That night I took you and Patrick, you never once worried if the angels would attack your parents. And you haven't asked about them since you started traveling with me."

I shook my head, "No...that's-I mean I have thought about them but..."

"There is a reason why you haven't asked about them," he took a deep breath, "They were not your real parents. In fact they weren't even real at all."

"W-what? They aren't...what?" I felt Patrick's warm hand on my shoulder, it didn't help to keep the cold shock from consuming me.

"Darling," River said moving toward me but The Doctor stopped her.

He kept his hand on her shoulder as he watched me start to shake. I knew he was telling the truth but...he wasn't at the same time. I had parents, they were real and they raised me. They were everything parents should ever be, why wouldn't they be real? "What aren't you telling me Doctor?" I asked taking my hands out of my pockets and wringing my fingers together nervously.

My heart was pounding, breathing was becoming very difficult. The Doctor squeezed River's shoulder and took a deep breath himself. They joined hands and both looked at me with so much...love. The Doctor smiled, "Christine, we are your parents."

I laughed. Of all the things to do, I laughed. My stomach flipped around a few more times then I felt the air leave my lungs. And that's where everything went black.


	8. Some AnswersFinally

**Sooo today was...crazy, good but still crazy. I've been slowly coming to terms with everything and honestly it all is starting to make sense to me now. Sort of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Have you ever been so afraid to wake up that you practically force yourself to keep dreaming? What about this one...try thinking you dreamed something then start to slowly realize that every single bit was true. And then you start to hear the voices of the things you thought were in the dreams but turned out to be real and well...it's just a whole snowball effect.

That's almost or to be more accurate that is exactly what I felt like when I started to hear voices and the blackness of me passing out began to fade. First I heard Patrick, "Why the hell would you tell her that? We all know she was never supposed to find out."

What did he mean by that? Did he know all along that River and The Doctor were...my parents. Oh my god! That is way too weird and crazy and perfect all at the same time. The Doctor is my dad, my father is a freaking Time Lord!

I kept my eyes closed and continued to listen to the conversation. River sighed in exasperation, "You know there was no other option. You saw how terrified she was of Thorne, we had to tell her the truth. I had to tell her the truth," she paused as her voice began to quiver, "I couldn't just stand there and pretend she didn't-doesn't-mean anything to me. She is my daughter."

At that moment I really really wanted to hug her. I mean she is my mom right? The Doctor's foot tapped a few times on the surface of the TARDIS floor. "You wouldn't understand Patrick. You don't know what it's like to see your own child for the first time in sixteen years and have her not know who you are. Well she knew who I was but she didn't _know_ who I was."

I shifted and felt the leather of the chair I was in under my arms. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Patrick kneeling in front of me, River and The Doctor standing a few feet away. "Um...hi everyone," I said straightening myself.

And then followed the longest, most awkward, awkward silence I've ever had to endure. Seriously a pink monkey riding past on a flying pig couldn't have broken the tension in that room. So after we all just stood around for what felt like an eternity someone finally decided to break the ice. However that someone was the TARDIS. She whirred and flashed her light brightly at us, then whirred a little extra louder when nobody said anything.

"Alright! Alright we'll talk!" The Doctor called back to her. He turned back to me and crossed his arms, "Would you mind if I talked to you in private?"

I nodded and stood up on shaky legs. I followed after him giving Patrick one last look and allowing River to stop me. When I looked into her eyes I was surprised to find tears in them, "I'm sorry we threw that onto you darling."

Shrugging my shoulders I grinned at her, "Hey I'm now living almost every Whovian's dream. Never thought it would be this intense though." She smiled at me and then pulled me into her arms. At first the shock was just too much. I mean, I was hugging the woman who was supposed to be my mother. Finally I returned the embrace, resting my head on top of her shoulder. We were the exact same height, I was a bit thinner then her but we basically had the same body type.

Then I realized that I was starting to actually compare myself to her like a daughter would to her mother...and that she was actually supposed to be my mother. I pulled away from her and weakly grinned at her then followed after The Doctor or dad...my dad. The Doctor who is my dad. That still freaks me out a little.

* * *

I didn't know where The Doctor had gone so I just went to the first place that came to mind...the library. I walked in and met the musky, warm smells of the hundreds of books. I loved this room, even if the pool had a water slide and hot tub.

Looking around I found The Doctor standing near the large fireplace at the back of the room. The fir wasn't lit but he was staring down at the ashes, hands on his hips. I could imagine his mouth set into that thin line with his eyes downcast. I walked up to stand behind him and crossed my arms, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"If you'll sit I can tell you everything you need to hear." He said gesturing to the large leather couch behind us. We both sat down, him near the arm and I took my place near the middle of the seats. When we were both settled he took a deep breath, "Ask questions, any question, and I will answer it as best I can."

I folded my hands into my lap, "Alright, let's start with how. How am I your...daughter?"

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"I think we have plenty of time."

"Okay. You weren't born naturally. You were...grown..."

I scoffed, "So I'm a test-tube baby? Great."

He looked down at his shoes, "We didn't know about you at first. River had brought me with her to meet Thorne. This was when they weren't quite enemies yet. They didn't like each other though, anyways, he was offering her some information in exchange for information from herself. She wanted me there for protection should anything go wrong.

We landed on his ship. A huge dreadnaught that could hold an entire city of people but he had it all to himself, well and his wife too and a few of his 'students' but he was the ruler of that ship. I didn't like him the moment we met eyes. He led us to his laboratory where he showed us the 'information' and it was all a lie. He trapped us, took samples of our blood and hair, skin. Thorne then told us his plans. He wanted to grow a new Time Lord. He believed that if he could harness the regeneration gene he could use it to heal anything...specifically his wife Ursula."

"What's wrong with her exactly?"

"She has a tumor on her brain stem...it grows a few centimeters every year but from what I've seen it looks like the tumor is progressing faster. And the radiation therapy has probably made everything worse," he paused and ran his hand over his face then continued, "So he caught us. Put us in a time lock. What felt like three hours to us was actually fourteen months to him."

"How did you escape the time lock?" I asked tucking my legs underneath myself, the story beginning to intrigue me.

"Remember when I said that River blew up his ship? Well while we were in the time lock she was planning and building the bomb the entire time. She set it off, blew a gaping hole in the entire starboard side of the ship," he grinned at the memory, "We sealed off that section and then went after Thorne. At first we were just going to destroy the lab-there was no way I was going to let that man exploit the Time Lords like that-but when we ran in we saw...you."  
"Me? Like me now me?" I asked gesturing to myself.

He shook his head, "No you were only just a baby. Five months old to be exact. Thorne had you in his arms," he clenched his fists, "He pointed a gun at you-at my child-and said that if we didn't leave he would kill you right there. Luckily your mother-uh River-knows how to push a man's buttons. She started to destroy everything in the lab and didn't stop until he put you down. I was surprised he would do it so gently but I wasn't going to question him. He left quickly, River shooting at his feet the whole way."

I laughed at the image, The Doctor laughing with me. Then his face got that dark look again, and he continued, "At first I just thought that you were some experiment. Something that didn't need to be around anymore. But when I walked up to that table...

* * *

(This is basically what The Doctor told me, I decided to put it into narrative form instead of him just telling me everything. And I may have taken a few liberties with it but I kept all the facts the same.)

_"Doctor we don't have much time. The engines are going into critical overload." River said holstering her weapon._

_The Doctor nodded and turned to the little bundle that was on the table a few feet away from him. He walked over to it slowly, whipping out his screwdriver, preparing to do some scans on it. As he stepped near the little bundle he saw tiny hands reach out to him, and little legs kicking underneath the blanket. He looked down and saw a baby. A healthy, beautiful baby. He ran the screwdriver over the child, "It's a girl. Perfectly healthy, normal...and only part Time Lord."_

_The baby girl gurgled and smiled up at him. Big brown eyes sparkling in the florescent lights. The Doctor couldn't help but smile back at her, "Hello to you too."_

_River came up next to him, looking down at the baby. "She's...beautiful." _

_The baby gurgled and squealed, "She says you're pretty too." The Doctor translated for her. He reached down and scooped up the child into his arms, "She has your eyes." _

_River smiled at the baby and reached out to fix her mess of thick chocolate hair. "Yes, but she's loud like you." She was answered by another happy squeal._  
_"She wants to stay with us," The Doctor said letting the baby hold his finger in her small hand, "She wants to stay with her mother and father."_

_"C-can I?" River held out her arms and The Doctor gently put the child into her open arms. River smiled down at the tiny baby, large brown eyes, floppy hair...there was no doubt in her mind, this baby was hers. "We have a daughter Doctor."_

_He smiled at her, "What shall we name her?" River opened her mouth to reply but was nearly thrown off her feet as the ship shook violently._

_"The engines are overheating Doctor. They'll go into maximum overload in a few minutes." she said clutching her new baby to her chest._

_"Then it's time we get back to the TARDIS. Come on!" he called nearly shoving her out of the door and down the hall. They ran as quickly as they could, consoles and several other things exploding behind them. River crushed the baby to her chest, muffling the child's cries of fear._

_"Doctor where did we park her?" River called as they turned another corner. _

_"This way come on!" He led them through a door only to be thrown back by another explosion. The Doctor grabbed River by the shoulders and covered her and their child with his body as shrapnel rained down past them._

_River looked up at him, "There go the engines...and the oxygen reserves. We have less than a minute to get out of here!" The Doctor nodded and whipped out his screwdriver, pointing it down the hall. Luckily the security systems were still engaged, and the fire safety measures took over extinguishing the flames. They both smiled when they saw the TARDIS waiting patiently down the hall._

_He grabbed River's elbow and pushed her forward, "Go! Get inside the TARDIS and start her up!" he shouted over the alarms._

_"Well what are you going to do then?"_

_"I have to make sure he doesn't come back!" The Doctor turned to leave but was stopped by River's vice grip on his shoulder._

_"You can't leave! You can't run off and do something dangerous not right now! Not when you're daughter hardly knows you!"_

_"But I have to stop Thorne permanently!" He moved to run off but River stopped him by thrusting the baby into his arms._

_"You look into her eyes Doctor! Look into your baby girls eyes and tell her why you left her and her mother all alone, don't do this to me Doctor please! I can't do this without you!" She shouted over the alarms at him._

_The Doctor stopped and looked down at his baby and knew right then that River was right. He couldn't leave them...not right now. "Okay, go!" he shouted, pushing River ahead of him and sprinting down the hallway clutching his baby to his chest._

_River shoved open the doors, allowing The Doctor to fall in and slammed them shut. The Doctor landed on his back, baby still clutched to his chest. He looked down at her and was greeted by a gurgling laugh. He smiled at her and laid his head back on the floor, "Let's never do that again."_

_"Blow up a dreadnaught when our escape is on the complete opposite end of the ship? Yes please." River said twisting and pulling levers as she moved the TARDIS far away from the blast radius._

_The Doctor stood up slowly and looked back down at his baby, "I bet you enjoyed that one star-shine."_

_The baby cooed and gurgled up at him. "Star-shine?" River asked as he gently placed the baby into her arms._

_"Yes...her eyes they...shine like stars to me and her little smile," he gently poked the babies cheek, "Wait here. I have something she might like."_

_River nodded and looked back down at the baby. "So you're my daughter. What should we call you then?" _

_The Doctor came back in with a wooden crib. "Here we go." he said setting the crib down on one of the leather chairs around the rim of the control console._  
_"That's my crib Doctor, why do you still have it?" River asked gently placing the baby into the crib._

_"You never know when you'll need one of these. Besides she likes it." he said smiling down at his baby girl. She gurgled and reached up for the stars hanging over her._

_"Doctor, does she...does she have a name she wants to be called?" River asked him, stroking her babies hair softly._

_"She says you already have a name in mind." _

_River was surprised for a moment but then remembered that their daughter was part Time Lord and therefore probably had some psychic capabilities. "Well you know how much I love the French and I thought...Christine would be perfect."_

_The Doctor smiled at her and nodded, "Christine Adelae."_

_"Adelae? Where is that from?"_

_"An old friend, someone I haven't seen in a very long time," he paused and listened to his baby squeal again, "She likes it."_

_River bent down and stroked her babies cheek, "Christine Adelea...our baby girl."_

_The Doctor bent down, letting Christine grab his chin with her tiny hand, "We have a baby girl. I'm a father," he smiled down at his baby, "I'm your daddy."_

* * *

"...so we took care of you. You stayed with us for about two years on the TARDIS. I taught you how to walk, fed you when you were hungry, held you while you slept."

"But why did I not grow up with you? Why was I on Earth and not here?" I asked gesturing to the space around us.

"Thorne. He came back for you, said his work wasn't complete. He nearly had you and River almost died getting you back. When we escaped we had to make the hardest decision of my life," he took a breath, "We...re-wrote your genetic code, turned you into a full human and wiped all memory of us."

I stiffened, "You mean like when you had to turn yourself human in order to hide from that alien ship that was hunting you and Martha Jones?" he nodded and I had to steady my heart beat, "So you're saying that everything I remember. My friends, my experiences and even my boyfriend are just...lies?"

"Not entirely. You were only part Time Lord to begin with..."

"But what about my parents-I mean the people that I grew up with. Who were they?"

"They were real people that adopted you but...they knew about me. They were government agents, they aren't hurt. I had them leave when the angels showed up."

I put my head in my hands, "So my whole life is a lie? Those people who I thought were my parents were just assigned to me? Next thing you're going to tell me is that my boyfriend is some secret agent assigned to protect me too."

"Well..."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I stood up, frustrated and terrified at the same time. "Who is he? Some kind of CIA agent who was supposed to gain my trust by dating me? By making me fall in love with him?"

The Doctor stood up with me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "I think it would be best if he told you."

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hold myself together. "Was it...painful when you changed my DNA?"

"No not for you. I linked with you," he gestured to our heads, "And made sure that I felt all the pain. You had very strong psychic abilities for being only part Time Lord back then."

"And for being just a baby too?"

"No, Time Lord children develop much faster than humans. You were nearly talking in complete sentences by then and you're reading skills were very well developed."

"So if I was still part Time Lord then I would be a genius?"

"Something like that," we both stared down into the unlit fireplace. After a lengthy pause he looked over at me and asked, "Will we be alright?"

I sighed and thought about everything I had just learned. The Doctor was my father, River Song was my mother. I was grown for some mad scientist who believed he could use me to heal his wife. My whole life is pretty much a lie, my boyfriend is probably not the man I fell in love with and to top it all off...I'm not even who I'm supposed to be. I am supposed to be a part Time Lord genius but right now I'm a full human, average intellect twenty year old girl.

But despite all of that I just couldn't shake this feeling of...happiness. I was standing in the same room as The Doctor who is actually my father...my father! I turned to him and smiled and then threw my arms around his neck. He didn't return the hug at first but eventually embraced me warmly.

As I pulled away from him I said, "It's a lot to take in but...I'm happy when I should be scared, angry or frustrated. I mean I am scared but you're my dad. You are my dad!" I smiled wide and hugged him again.

He squeezed me tighter, "And you are my baby girl. Listen I think you should go talk with Patrick. But know that when he says he loves you, he means it."  
I stepped away from him and nodded in agreement. He led me out of the library and into the main room. We found it empty. "Where are they?" I asked looking around.

The Doctor turned on the screen hanging above the controls, "Looks like they stepped outside for some fresh air," he gestured to the screen. I looked over his shoulder at it. River and Patrick were indeed standing outside the TARDIS but it looked like they were in the middle of a heated discussion.

Patrick gestured to his watch and then pointed at River, she pushed his hand away and pointed back accusingly. "What are they arguing about?" I asked.  
But before we could find out more, River and Patrick both fell to the ground, out cold. My heart stopped. A group of armed...things came up and dragged them off. The looked like humans but their faces were deathly pale, and they were all so thin I thought they might snap if they took a wrong step. Then I felt that cold chill run up my spine, Thorne walked up to the TARDIS doors and knocked.

The Doctor pulled me behind him, "Don't worry the doors are locked."

"But what about Patrick and River? What has he done with them?" The Doctor pressed a button and after a brief moment of static, we could hear Thorne's voice.

"Oh Doctor, I hope you don't mind but I need to borrow your wife and well I guess you could say future son-in-law for a bit. You see, since you won't let me have your pretty daughter I'll just have to work with what I have. A glorified part Time Lord archeologist and a handsome Time Agent. See you at the party!" he called cheerfully and walked away.

"What. The. Hell. Patrick...is a Time Agent? Like Jack Harkness?" I couldn't believe it. My boyfriend was from the future...this day just got better and better.

"Yes but I can explain everything later," The Doctor said beginning to run around the console, "I need to move us into the museum, from there we can get in and get River and Patrick out before Thorne tries anything."

"What will he do to them?" I asked watching him work and biting my nails.

The Doctor paused, "I'm not sure. But he is willing to do anything for his wife. And that is the most dangerous man of all. A man who is willing to literally kill to save his love."

"There has to be some way we can help her."

He shook his head, "She has cancer. Even this far into the future the disease still grows and develops. Normal treatments don't work on this new form that she has. She has a tumor on her brain stem, it grows a centimeter every year. She should have been dead by now but...I'm afraid Thorne is taking measures into his own hands."

"What do you mean?" I asked as he pulled the TARDIS into a stop.

"I mean Thorne is using living tissue to keep her alive. You know those strange marks you have on your legs?"

I nodded thinking about the odd birthmarks that were on my thighs. I had two, one small misshaped square looking one on my inner thigh and the other was a small, thin line about two inches long running down the outside of my left thigh. "I-you don't mean that he...took samples from me."

"I'm afraid he did, when you were just a baby," he squeezed his hands into fists, "He hoped the Time Lord DNA would give her immune system a boost or even trigger a regeneration of some sort. Now he is just stealing from anyone who he thinks has a strong genetic code."

"Then why did he kidnap them? Can't he just take a small piece and be done with it?"

"No, if all he needed was a piece he would have just left them outside the TARDIS. If I'm right-and unfortunately I usually always am-it looks like he is going to take every piece from them."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, "So basically he is going to kill them." He nodded at me, jaw set. "Right, so is the party black tie or flashy?"


End file.
